


I Can Show You Some Moves

by cruciomysoul



Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dancing, M/M, Music, Twerk, prompt, slut drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Birdflash - M'gann finds a music channel and isn't quite sure how to respond to the explicit nature of some dance moves. Wally and Dick show her it's all in good fun. Until one of them gets turned on, naturally. /Bonus points if the music isn't exactly PG-13 either. Also. Troll!Artemis/</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Show You Some Moves

**Author's Note:**

> SO THE FIRST TIME I WROTE THIS CHROME DECIDED TO CLOSE THE TAB WHILST IT WAS UNSAVED. I AM SO ANGRY.

Wally was just reaching into the cupboard that kept all the snacks when he heard it. Such _filth._

Taking a bag of crisps with him, he made his way down to the Mountain's entertainment room to see who was listening to the music.

What Wally saw when he entered the room was an almost completely horrified M'gann, and a smug looking Robin perched in the corner.

From his stance in the doorway, he called out: "Having fun, gorgeous?"

"Oh!" M'gann squealed, floating up and turning to face him. She blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Robin was showing me some more 'urban' Earth culture. But I'm afraid... that I don't really... understand." She trailed off awkwardly.

Scoffing the rest of his crisps down, Wally grinned and made his way over. "I can show you some moves, babe; If you'd like." His tone was suggestive and deep.

"You, dance? I'd like to see that." Artemis's suave voice could be heard from one of the adjoining corridors, accompanied by the click of her heels and a smug expression plastered over her face.

Wally rolled his eyes at her, resolving to ignore her completely.

"Come on," He encouraged her, extending a hand and waggling his fingers playfully.

"Umm..." Robin let out a laugh,

"Give it up, KF. She doesn't want to dance with someone who can't even do a perfectly natural drop."

"Uh, drop...?" M'gann questioned, looking back and forth between the annoyed speedster and smug bird.

"Slut drop," Artemis clarified, smirking as she stared at the two boys.

"I can _so_ do a drop!" Wally cried.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Robin was provoking him, and they all knew it. But Wally was never one to pass up a challenge.

"Well, I can't do a good one without some rhythm, right?" Flicking a switch on his wrist computer, the volume of the speakers shot up.

Eyes glinting, Wally sashayed (really, there's no other word for it) in front of Dick, and began grinding. Dick responded in turn, his hands creeping up Wally's waist, and then stroking slowly down.

"Uh, dude..?"

"What?" Dick murmured, barely heard above the music, and definitely not heard by the two girls watching with almost avid interest. "You wanted it to be authentic, right?"

Wally swallowed, ignoring the weird feeling in his stomach that Dick's hands were giving him. Grinding one more circular rhythm against Dick, he dropped, rolling his back as he came back up - slowly, the smooth curves of his ass brushing against Dick's crotch.

Dick couldn't say he wasn't impressed.

Wally spun, smirking, arms folded across his chest, face clearly saying 'See?'

Dick chuckled, palms up. "Okay, so you can do a drop. Who knew. But can you twerk?"

"I'm pretty sure it's physically impossible for boys to- _oh my god, no,_ you can _not _twerk."__

Really, Wally should have believed that he could.

He was, after all, Robin - Boy Wonder. (And acrobat extraordinaire but that's a tale for another time)

Reversing the earlier positions - Dick in front, Wally behind - Dick took Wally's hands and placed them on his hips, and began... thrusting? Wally wasn't really sure, but he didn't really care what Dick was doing as long as he didn't stop, really. Because, well - it was nice.

And Wally liked nice things. (He also liked food, and nice things plus food was just the icing on the cake)

"Like what I'm doing, KF?" Dick's sultry whisper kicked him out of his thoughts, and it was only then that he realised he was hard. And almost dry humping Dick's (lovely, round, oh so smooth) behind with a green Martian and vixen archer in the room.

"You could say that." Wally replied, taking a look at the slack jawed girls.

And then he, along with Dick, was gone.

_...D-Do you think it worked?_ M'gann asked, her eyebrows almost at her hairline in surprise. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that. Artemis snickered as she heard the tell tale click of the automatic lock.

_I think so._

**Author's Note:**

> Send a prompt to my [Tumblr](http://www.cruciomysoul.tumblr.com) if you'd like!


End file.
